Made It
Made It is a song recorded by Chinese artist Jackson. It is eighth track from GOT7's third full-length studio album Present: YOU. A short music video was released on September 7, 2018 on V LIVE and in the following day on YouTube. Lyrics English= We should get some chills Pulling up in them brand news wheels Don’t need couple hundred mills Walking Rodeo Beverly Hills We should get some chills Ambition we keep it trill Ain’t no matter ‘bout what you feel Slow down we can get some chills ey Gotta get them chills, party like every day Sunday Gotta get them chills, celebrate like every day birthday Rock it like we driving through the endless highway All them Party DNA inside my blood Catch me throwing away all them phones Can’t stop me, we gon chill and party I announce Catch me, we gon party with no stress ‘til noon Don’t think about leaving right now it’s too soon We gon ball so hard we made it Fly so high we made it Dripping all along we made it Tell them we got the sauce we made it Ball so hard we made it Fly so high we made it Dripping all along we made it Tell them we got the sauce we made it Aye one man, I made it Ya we all, we made it Aye one man, I made it Ya we all, we made it Aye one man, I made it Ya we all, we made it Aye one man, I made it Ya we all, we made it I’m just who I am Got no time for them I’ll be traveling everywhere, can’t stand no traffic jam I’ve been cooking them vibes since day one Putting WANG flavor all over them Getting that taste, put a little WANG sauce All begging me for another one Walk talk it like a boss now 24 be the year now Got time for the bet now We gon give it all out Riding rollercoaster Popping in the air now Enjoying all the process Catch me throwing away all them phones Can’t stop me, we gon chill and party I announce Catch me, we gon party with no stress ‘til noon Don’t think about leaving right now it’s too soon yeah We gon ball so hard we made it Fly so high we made it Dripping all along we made it Tell them we got the sauce, we made it Ball so hard we made it Fly so high we made it Dripping all along we made it Tell them we got the sauce we made it Aye one man, I made it Ya we all, we made it Aye one man, I made it Ya we all, we made it Aye one man, I made it Ya we all, we made it Aye one man, I made it Ya we all, we made it Audio Spotify Video links = *"Made It" Official Music Video Category:GOT7 Category:Present: YOU Category:Discography Category:Songs Category:Jackson